battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Stapy
|episode = BFB: This Episode Is About Basketball |place = BFB: 58th |allies = *Foldy (best friend) *Marker (best friend) *Eraser *Leafy *8-Ball *Puffball *Yellow Face *Pillow |enemies = *Liy *Lollipop *Fries *Four *Balloony *Clock *Woody *Match *Pencil *Snowball *Bubble *Camera *Saw *Flower |color = Black, Violet (Debut) Bright pinkish-red, Silver (BFB) |kills = 2 |first = Bowling, Now with Explosions! (as a recommended character) BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! (non-canon) Getting Teardrop to Talk (BFB) |last = Get to the Top in 500 Steps |voice = Sam Lee |recc = Michael Huang , }} Stapy is a recommended character and contestant in Battle for BFDI who first appeared in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. According to him, he is one of the heaviest contestants in BFB. His first appearance (in BFB) is with Marker when he was about to play "Toss the Dirt" with him. In This Episode Is About Basketball Stapy was eliminated with 9,028 votes, mostly for cheating in the previous episode. Stapy is one of the two BFDI contestants with arms and no legs (with the other being Lightning). Stapy must leap to move because he is heavy and lacks legs. Usually, when Stapy leaps to move, he produces a flattened staple. His staples are dispensed when Stapy's top half presses onto anything, including himself. They are used on a Jawbreaker, Lollipop, Free Food's paper airplane, and to the canyon shown in "Fortunate Ben". His true first appearance is in a joke video by the name of "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" which is a joke version of "Return of the Hang Glider", the 25th and last episode of the first season, where a purple stapler shows up with the caption "Stapy" below it. Stapy is mistakenly called Staply by Lightning, though this could have just been a nickname. Personality Stapy is typically a calm and friendly contestant. He can get angered, however; this is usually caused by his best friend, Foldy, getting harmed by someone. He prefers to sit back in challenges, but if he is asked to help with a challenge or he sees an opportunity to help, he will try to take it. Coverage BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! The joke video BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! shows Stapy battling against Foldy and Liy. Battle for BFDI Stapy's first speaking appearance is in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where he plays Toss the Dirt with Marker. During team choosing, Yellow Face persuades Foldy - Stapy's friend - to join . Stapy and Marker both follow her. During the challenge, Fries asks Stapy if he's the lightest contestant; he is the heaviest. However, Foldy is one of the lightest, being used by Fries to get the basket. However, Foldy is shredded by the basket, enraging Stapy. In "Fortunate Ben", Liy is eliminated, making Foldy and Stapy happy. Later, he is concerned about the planes being made out of paper, being unsure if they could support his weight. They would not support his weight, as Stapy has to spit staples to keep his team in the air. After falls, 's plane starts spinning out of control, and Stapy staples the plane together, saying that his "stapler instincts" took over. It was now a free-fall between and . Marker suggests slowing the plane down, which makes Stapy spit lots of staples onto the ground, This unintended "sabotage" made lose. In "Four Goes Too Far", he throws a fork at Four, who zaps him. He is the first one out of to get the Twinkle. Later on, Bell contracts it, and after smashing through ' basket, evades elimination again. In "Questions Answered", he engineers an buzzer with Puffball's tape and a popper. This disallows him to answer any questions, effectively skipping questions 1 to 6. He is annoyed at Donut helping Barf Bag to make safe, commenting that it is "bias". Stapy answers "winter" to "What is Donut's favorite season?" obviously getting it wrong. Meanwhile, Puffball pushes the buzzer towards Bubble, who presses it thinking it is an actual buzzer. Now that Stapy has overheard Bubble's answer - Summer - he buzzes in and gets it correct. However, Match shows "the footage" to Donut, effectively disqualifying . In "This Episode Is About Basketball", his team is up for elimination. He is present when X was pulled out of Fries by Gelatin and Lightning. He is eliminated and hops away after telling Puffball to save two cakes meant for Foldy and Bell, for they were dead. In "Enter the Exit", Stapy makes a post-elimination appearance, having tea with Pillow. X tells David that Stapy is a good example of an eliminated contestant, and Stapy becomes nervous. Clock names Stapy as an eliminated contestant, enraging him as he was about to go see a revived Foldy, and because he wanted to watch the competition. However, Four sucks him into Four's insides: a blue, barren void. After Roboty is put in, 8-Ball points out the door to [[Eternal Algebra Class with Four|what is shown as "EXIT"]]. Stapy hops to the door and reaches for the door handle, nervous, which also starts the intro. Shortly after EXIT, Pencil mentions that Four isn't in the class, Stapy opens the door. Pencil is disgusted at the sight of male objects, while Leafy welcomes them in. He realizes that Four is present all of the time. After Four made an announcement about rejoining, Pencil said she was dying to get out of the class, which was followed up by him and 8-Ball. His rejoin audition was him telling the viewers that his "stapler instincts" made his team lose. Appearance BFDI 16 * Stapy is named "Stapler". * Stapy has his face to the left, and not to the right. * Stapy is black. * Stapy has legs. BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! *Stapler is renamed "Stapy". *Stapy is a real stapler and isn’t animated. *Stapy is black and purple. *Stapy has no eyes, limbs, or any other significant evidence that he is alive. BFB *Stapy is now animated. *Stapy has eyes, arms, and a mouth again. *Stapy is pinkish red. *Stapy has no legs. Relationships Foldy Foldy and Stapy are calm contestants that both share a hatred for Liy. They are currently best friends. Fries In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fries and Stapy end up on the same team, Free Food. When Foldy and Stapy are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, Fries scolds them for not helping participate in the challenge of returning X's baskets. Stapy, rhyming in doing so, explains how playing Rock-Paper-Scissors helps “de-stress”, and mentions wanting to help. Fries asks Stapy if he is lightweight, and Stapy responds, mentioning his heaviness. Fries then talks to Foldy, agreeing to throw her to reach the basket. After Foldy is shredded into bits by the basket's propeller blades, Stapy is visibly angry at Fries for the death of his close friend. In "Questions Answered", Stapy is making a fake buzzer for . Fries questions what he is doing, as he could've gotten the question correct. Lightning In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lightning asks Stapy and Marker if they want to be friends, to which Marker declines. Lightning mistakenly calls Stapy "Staply". Marker In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Marker and Stapy are sitting next to each other in conversation when Lightning asks them if they want to be friends. After declining, Marker asks Stapy to play "Toss the Dirt" with him, and Stapy agrees to do so. When teams are being chosen, Marker follows Stapy in joining the team Free Food. In "Today's Very Special Episode", while Stapy is playing RPS with Foldy, Marker butts in and decides to play with them, although he says he doesn't know how to play, to which Stapy remarks saying it was lame. When Marker played Four, Stapy complained. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Marker asks Stapy if he wants to play "eat the dirt" with him, to which he declines. Votes Quotes * "Yeah!" - Getting Teardrop to Talk (First words) * "What's wrong with a little RPS so we can stress less? We'll guess who's best and bless the rest!" - Getting Teardrop to Talk * "I'm one of the heaviest contestants." - Getting Teardrop to Talk * "Wait, you look totally steamed. What's the issue?" - Lick Your Way to Freedom * "Rock, paper, scissors!" - Multiple episodes * "Oh, come on Marker, let's just play!" - Today's Very Special Episode * "Woah! This plane's made of paper? Not sure if that can support my weight!" - Fortunate Ben * "Those guys need to learn about weight distribution!" - Fortunate Ben * "Sorry, my stapler instincts just took over!" - Fortunate Ben * "How dare you mutilate my friend Foldy!" - Four Goes Too Far * "Hey, since when did your words become so powerful now?" - Four Goes Too Far * "Darn! I got it wrong." - Questions Answered (sarcastically) Kills Total kills: 2 Trivia * Stapy is one of the two legless contestants with arms in BFB, the other being Lightning. * According to "Fortunate Ben", he has "stapler instincts." * According to himself in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Stapy is one of the heaviest contestants. * Stapy is the only male to be voiced by Sam Lee. * He can launch staples very quickly, as shown in Fortunate Ben. ** These staples are also very sharp and strong, as they were able to split the terrain in half, which is ironic since the staples usually seal a crevasse, not the opposite. ** It's also been shown in Get to the Top in 500 Steps that these staples can be forcefully expelled if Stapy gets hit with brute force. * Stapy is the third contestant to cheat in a contest, and then get penalized later; the first two being Blocky and Pen. fr:Stapy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Voiced by Sam Lee Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:BFDI APPISIOTE 2255555555!!!!! Category:Eliminated Contestants